Hipóteses
by Mama King
Summary: "Na química, hipótese é a base para a formulação de uma lei, isto é, a ideia inicial que irá justificar a realização de experimentos para explicar determinado fenômeno. No cotidiano de dois jovens, hipóteses são só a raiz de muitos problemas.


_Oi gente! *cri-cri*_

_Bom, uma NaruSaku meio bobinha que eu escrevi aqui quando consegui um tempinho livre. É meio diferente, e tem legendas para conseguirem entender. Mas é bem fácil! _

**N: Naruto **

**S: Sakura **

_Tudo que é antecedido por esses símbolos, é pensamento deles. _

_Vocês vão entender. _

_Espero comentários e espero realmente que gostem! _

_Boa leitura!_

_Naruto não é meu. E sim, eu choro toda noite por isso. _

_Por: Mama King _

* * *

_**.**_

**_Hipóteses. _**

**_._**

* * *

_** "Na química, hipótese é a base para a formulação de uma lei, isto é, a ideia inicial que irá justificar a realização de experimentos para explicar determinado fenômeno. No cotidiano de dois jovens com muitas hipóteses na cabeça, são só a raiz de muitos julgamentos precipitados. " **_

* * *

**S**: Eu o vi passando ao meu lado. Eu gostaria de ter coragem de falar "oi" ou "como vai", mas... Mesmo se eu falasse, do que adiantaria? Eu sou só uma "rata de biblioteca" como vivem me dizendo. Ele nunca olharia para mim.

Quem sou eu? Só mais uma nesse colégio gigante. Quem especificamente sou eu? Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, a mais nerd do colégio. Desde que eu cheguei aqui, parece que eu sou a única que se importa em passar e tirar boas notas. Não fiz amigas, não falo com ninguém. Não, me engano, falo com as tias da limpeza, que nesse colégio parecem ser as únicas pessoas possíveis para uma conversa que não envolva "festas", "pegação", "drogas", entre outros.

Meus passatempos são bem óbvios: Gosto de ler, de escutar música, ficar deitada olhando para o nada no maior estilo "to sem nada para fazer"... E pratico boxe toda semana, por incrível que pareça. Sou baixinha, mas como meu instrutor diz: " Você é baixinha mais tem uma força de mil touros com a fúria da juventude". Ele é um pouquinho excêntrico, mas é um ótimo treinador.

Eu sou apaixonada pelo astro do futebol aqui do colégio, Naruto Uzumaki, mais conhecido por "Demônio do futebol". Eu sei, nomenclaturas muito "criativas". Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando: "Ela só esta apaixonada por ele porque quer status" ou "Só porque ele é famoso no colégio".

Estão completamente errados.

Eu sou apaixonada por ele desde que eu me reconheço como gente, desde bem pequena. Ele mora na minha rua, e, antigamente, éramos amigos. Mas eu me mudei e acabei me separando dele. Quando voltei, ele nunca mais falou comigo. Para você ver o quão importante eu sou.

Eu já o descrevi? Bom, ele é alto, cerca de 1,75 de altura (ao menos para mim ele é alto, já que só tenho 1,57. Sim, para minha idade, tenho 16 anos, eu não sou exatamente uma miss da altura. Nem em beleza. Mas esse não é o ponto), tem a minha idade, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, risquinhos muito fofos nas bochechas... Ele é simplesmente perfeito, ao menos para mim e para o resto da população feminina dessa escola.

Olhem a competição... A escola toda! Como, me digam como, eu poderia sequer pensar em me aproximar dele?

Só nas terças e quintas que eu realmente fico feliz nesse colégio. Por uma obra do destino, que decidiu ser bonzinho comigo dessa vez, colocou justo ele como minha dupla nas aulas de química. Nem precisa dizer o quanto eu fico desastrada quando estou perto dele não é? Ele deve simplesmente achar que eu sou uma idiota, e deve ficar contando os segundos para ir embora do meu lado.

Bom, não tem como. Por isso eu fico aqui no meu canto, só esperando a hora de ir para casa e voltar a pensar nele. Voltar a sonhar em como seria se ele me notasse. Que piegas...

Eu não vejo a hora que a próxima terça-feira venha, não vejo a hora de estar perto dele novamente.

* * *

**N**:Por que ela não me nota? Ela deveria me notar. Todos me notam, menos ela.

Eu passei por ela hoje mais cedo, sorri para ela e ela nem sorriu de volta ou falou comigo! Eu não entendo!

Sakura Haruno é a garota mais perfeita que existe. Ela é inteligente, linda, meiga, faz coisas que as garotas sem noção dessa escola nem sonham em fazer, como por exemplo, boxe ( e eu nunca, nunca vou revelar de onde eu consegui essa informação). As garotas daqui tem medo até de pegar num lápis, com medo de que as unhas quebrem. Chega a ser frustrante só de olhar.

Nem me apresentei né? Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, zagueiro do time do Konoha High, mais conhecido por "Demônio do futebol"... É ridículo, eu sei. Mas não posso fazê-los pararem de me chamar assim.

Bom, eu estava falando da garota mais linda que existe, e por quem sou apaixonado desde moleque. Sakura-chan morava na minha rua, e nós eramos muito amigos, mas um dia ela foi embora e levou meu coração junto. Depois quando ela voltou, eu fiquei muito feliz, mas vi que ela não era para o meu papo. Era inteligente demais, sabia tudo nas aulas. Eu só sou o garoto que faz gols quando precisa. Ela tem lindos cabelos rosa, olhos verdes e um corpo que bem... Eu não posso falar em voz alta isso, porque se ela escuta, vai fazer comigo o que fez com um desafortunado que decidiu falar isso um dia desses (o cara era muito estranho, aquele cabelo de tigela e sobrancelhas grossas me assustam até hoje). Ele nunca mais conseguiu mexer o pescoço direito. Trágico para ele não? Mas bem que mereceu, quem mandou falar da minha Sakura assim?

Como se eu pudesse falar "minha Sakura". Eu não tenho nem coragem para falar que gosto dela! Que tipo de homem eu sou? Da pior espécie provavelmente. Mas também, o que uma garota como ela iria querer com um idiota como eu? Eu só sei fazer alguns gols...

A minha maior felicidade do dia (na verdade, só nas terças e quintas) é ser a dupla dela na aula de química. Embora eu odeie essa matéria, ficar ao lado dela por dois períodos compensa tudo. Mesmo que ela seja um pouco estabanada (e eu adoro isso nela, ela fica tão fofa com as bochechas vermelhinhas... Isso foi muito gay. Estar apaixonado é isso, eu acho) e muito bom ficar ao lado dela. É sempre bom ficar ao lado de quem a gente gosta. E eu amo ela...

Eu não vejo a hora que a próxima terça-feira venha, não vejo a hora de estar perto dela novamente.

* * *

**.**

**Terça-feira da semana seguinte **

**.**

* * *

**S:**Tudo bem, ele já vai chegar. Calma, respira. Não seja uma idiota hoje, não o assuste mais do que normalmente. Seja natural.

* * *

**N: **Beleza cara, gire essa maçaneta, entre nessa sala e sente ao lado dela. Não haja feito um burro que não sabe de nada ao lado dela, você estudou o fim de semana todo para impressioná-la e você vai fazer isso hoje 'ttebayo!

* * *

**.**

**- **Senhor Uzumaki, será que o senhor poderia entrar de uma vez na sala para começarmos a aula? - disse o professor Orochimaru de quimica, temido por todos os alunos.

**.**

* * *

**N**: Obrigado seu professor com cara de pedófilo, eu estava juntando coragem e agora tudo que eu estudei sumiu da minha mente. Muito obrigado.

* * *

**S**: Por que ele estava parado na frente da sala? Será que ele não queria entrar para não ficar perto de mim? Será que eu sou tão desprezível assim?

* * *

**N**: Coragem forçada para entrar. Velho idiota!

Por que ela está com uma cara triste? Será por que ela não quer ficar perto de mim e está triste por ter que ser minha dupla? Será que ela me odeia tanto assim?

* * *

**S**: Se ele não quer ficar perto de mim, ótimo. Não vou falar com ele também.

* * *

**N:** Vou tentar falar com ela. Talvez ela nao esteja com raiva por estar comigo, mas por qualquer outra coisa. Como diz a minha mãe, sorrir melhora tudo.

* * *

**.**

- Oi!- Disse o loiro sorrindo para a Haruno

-...-

**. **

* * *

**S: **Por que ele teve que sorrir? Por pouco eu não consegui ignorar ele. Mas se ele não gosta de mim, por que ele falou comigo e deu esse sorriso tão bonito?

Fingimento provavelmente.

* * *

**N: **Ela realmente não gosta de mim. Por isso me ignorou e não dá a mínima para mim. Se eu conseguisse ao menos esquecê-la...

* * *

.

**Algumas semanas depois **

**.**

* * *

**S**: Já faz algum tempo desde aquela aula que eu percebi que o Naruto não gosta de ficar perto de mim. A situação ficou inviável. Ele não me dá mais "oi" ou "bom dia", e toda semana sai com alguma garota nova. Meu coração está despedaçado. Eu já destruí o meu saco de areia nos treinos de tanta raiva que eu tenho. Mas eu acho que tenho que seguir em frente não é? Ele nunca vai gostar de mim, e eu deveria já ter me acostumado com isso. Eu sou só a rata de biblioteca que não tem vida social.

Acho que vou dar chance a esse garoto novo que chegou e que por incrível que pareça se interessou por mim.

* * *

**N:** Por mais que eu queira falar com ela, eu não vou. Não quero que ela fique chateada só por minha causa. Se minha presença é tão odiosa, eu vou me manter longe em nome do meu amor por ela 'ttebayo. Estou tentando esquecer ela, mas essas garotas não tem um terço de toda beleza e inteligencia que ela tem.

E eu odeio o fato de não poder afastar esse idiota de cabelo espetado de perto dela. Ele chega feito uma cobra, mordendo pelas beiradas, chegando aos poucos ao lado dela. E eu não posso fazer nada para afastá-lo.

Afinal, eu só sou um idiota.

* * *

**S**: Esse garoto novo, seu nome é Sasuke, é até legal e bonitinho (não tanto quanto o Naruto, mas... Ele é algo que eu não posso nem sequer pensar), mas definitivamente não combina comigo.

Quando nos beijamos (sim, eu cheguei a esse ponto para tentar esquecer o... Nome proibido!) eu não senti nada. Quando ele me abraçou eu não senti nada.

Incrível que quando eu só encostei meu braço no braço do Naruto... Um turbilhão de sentimentos aflorou em meu corpo.

Eu acho que realmente amo esse idiota que nem deve se importar com a minha existência.

* * *

**N**: Eles se beijaram. Ela deve gostar dele, já que ela não parece ser do tipo que beija por beijar.

Eu acho que escutei meu coração aqui dentro do meu peito ter um troço.

Eu nunca terei uma chance com ela 'ttebayo. Por que eu não tive coragem antes? Perdi a chance de tê-la para sempre.

* * *

**S: **Expliquei ao Sasuke toda a situação, ele compreendeu e disse que eu deveria falar com o Naruto. Falar o quê? "Oi, assim, eu gosto de você e não me importo que não dê a mínima para mim!"

Mas eu acho que ele tem razão. Mas...

* * *

**.**

- Oi. - Falou o garoto de cabelos pretos espetados.

- O que você quer?- Disse rudemente o Uzumaki. " O que esse cara quer?" pensou.

- Ela gosta de você.

- O quê?

- Essa pessoa que você está pensando. Ela gosta de você e eu sei que você gosta dela. Está na cara. Vai lá antes que eu me arrependa de deixá-la.

**.**

* * *

**N: **Eu não sei se devo confiar nesse cara. E se for mentira? E se ele só quiser brincar com a minha cara?

Mas pela primeira vez eu acho que vou reunir coragem e dizer o que eu realmente sinto. Se for mentira... Eu me jogo de uma ponte e já era para mim 'ttebayo.

* * *

**.**

**Quinta-feira da mesma semana**

**.**

* * *

**S: **Aula de química... Minha hora do dia de ficar realmente perto dele. Mas, não é como se ele quisesse ficar perto de mim, não é?

Está chovendo muito, talvez ele não venha.

* * *

**N: **Por que raios está chovendo tanto? Estou totalmente encharcado. O professor não vai deixar eu entrar assim. E aí eu não vou poder falar com ela, não vou poder ficar perto dela, não vou poder... EU NÃO POSSO PERDER ESSA CORAGEM QUE ACUMULEI DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO'TTEBAYO! .

- Professor Orochimaru? - chamou o Uzumaki

- O que... Que estado é esse que você se encontra? Não acha que vai entrar na minha sala desse jeito não é? - Disse o professor com desprezo. Como odiava esses alunos retardatários. Não via a hora de se aposentar de uma vez.

- Eu não vou entrar professor, eu só vim a mando da diretora Tsunade para chamar uma aluna.

- Quem?

- Sakura Haruno.

- Haruno, vá logo para eu prosseguir com a minha aula.

* * *

**S: **O que a diretora quer comigo? Eu não lembro de ter feito algo errado. Lá vem bomba, só pode. E ainda mais ele veio me chamar. Se ele soubesse o quanto essa blusa colada está mostrando toda a barriga dele e... Deus, pareço aquelas garotas taradas desse colégio.

* * *

**N: **Eu não consigo acreditar que eles caíram! Bom, é agora ou nunca.

* * *

**.**

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores, os dois tinham pensamentos distintos em suas mentes. Varias hipóteses rondavam a cabeça da Haruno sobre a razão de ter sido chamada a diretoria; Enquanto na cabeça do Uzumaki, se organizava o seu plano.

Após terem se afastado da sala, Naruto decidiu que estava na hora.

Era agora ou nunca.

Agilmente pegou a Haruno no colo e, entre protestos e socos que doeriam muito no dia seguinte, a levou para a sala de limpeza da escola.

- Eu posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - disse Sakura ofegante

**.**

* * *

**S: **Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas, por mais que eu tente ficar indignada, ter sido segurada por ele só faz o meu coração bater mais forte. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

**.**

- Eu tinha um discurso, mas eu já esqueci totalmente o que eu ia dizer. - Disse o loiro respirando fundo, envergonhado por estar sendo mirado tao profundamente por aqueles olhos verdes. - Eu... eu te amo. Pronto, já pode me odiar de novo, mas ao menos eu não vou ficar no arrependimento de nunca ter falado isso antes. - disse olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para aqueles olhos verdes. Não suportaria ver desprezo ou repudio vindo deles. **  
**

**.**

* * *

**N: **Acho que se ela tivesse ao menos dado um tapa ou um soco na minha cara e ido embora doeria menos do que esse silêncio. Estou com vergonha até de olhar para ela. Acho que vou embora, ela só deve ser educada demais para dizer que não gosta de mim.

* * *

**.**

- Olha, desculpa por ter falado tudo isso. Pode esquecer e fingir que eu nunca falei nada. Eu vou embora e nunca mais te perturbar. Eu sou só um idiota. Desculpa, eu vou embora. - disse Naruto já girando a maçaneta para ir embora.

Quando sente uma mão segurar a sua.

- Não... Não vai.

* * *

**S: **Ele disse que me ama. Ele disse que me ama. ELE DISSE QUE ME AMA! Como esse idiota pode falar isso e querer ir embora assim? Mas, como ele me ama se não gosta de ficar perto de mim...?

* * *

- O que você falou é verdade? - perguntou a Haruno

- Eu não mentiria sobre algo tão sério. - Disse o Uzumaki, com sua face demonstrando o quão sério aquilo era.

- Mas então por que você não gosta de ficar perto de mim?

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Naquela aula de química você ficou lá parado na frente da porta, como se reunisse coragem para entrar e ter que me aguentar. Ao menos foi isso que eu presumi ao ver sua cara.

- Então você presumiu errado, pois eu realmente estava reunindo coragem, mas era pra não agir feito um idiota na sua frente. - Falou enquanto mirava no fundo dos olhos verdes. - Você que não gosta de mim, porque quando eu entrei nessa aula, você parecia chateada por ter que ficar perto de mim.

-De onde você tirou isso? Eu estava chateada porque você parecia não querer ficar perto de mim!

- Então você... Você gosta de mim?

- O que você acha? - Disse a garota de cabelos rosados com suas bochechas em um tom mais rosado do que o normal

Lentamente, os corpos se aproximaram, a roupa molhada do Uzumaki aos poucos ia molhando Sakura. Quando os lábios finalmente se tocaram, ambos sentiram que aquilo era o que esperaram por todo aquele tempo, e que ao tirarem conclusões precipitadas, quase perderam um ao outro.

Ás vezes, por pensarmos demais, acabamos por perder pessoas importantes. Quando realmente é amor, não pense muito. Não fique com ideias na cabeça. Tente. Tentar nunca matou ninguém. Ao contrário, completou muitos corações ao redor do mundo.

* * *

.

**Fim**

**.**

* * *

Gostaram? Quero opiniões okay? Por favor, me animem com opiniões, mesmo que sejam negativas.

Beijin's,

**.**

Mama

**.**


End file.
